


A Life Outside

by noveltea



Category: Bourne Trilogy (2002 2004 2007)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-23
Updated: 2010-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it all seems like a nightmare - like it isn't even real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Life Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters and situations belong to the the creators of The Bourne Trilogy films.

**A Life Outside**

Sometimes it all seems like a nightmare - like it isn't even real.

She'd been recruited into the Company while still in college and it was the life she'd come to know. Traveling when they told her to, following orders, and keeping an eye on the Company's assets. She'd been good at it. She blended in, settled down into the lifestyle they chose for her with ease.

Now she was on her own, forced to keep herself safe.

Sometimes she woke up and hated Jason Bourne with every fiber of her being.

She had every reason to hate him. In one moment, the moment he deviated from his mission, he jeopardised Treadstone and the Company. He held her against a wall with a gun pressed to her forehead because he wanted answers. She defied orders for him and wound up as an accomplice to something she barely understood on a good day.

Now she was on the run.

In a twisted way she'd come to feel a level of sympathy for what he must have gone through.

Days passed. Months. A year.

She stopped looking over her shoulder. Treadstone and Blackbriar had taken a beating in the public forum, and those responsible had been held accountable. Her name had been exonerated, not that it meant much. She was, for all intents and purposes, dead. But old habits had taken time to break down.

She worked in a bookstore. A little place in a small town that was charming and picturesque and as far away from her old life as possible. Quaint. Funny, how she'd never thought of herself as a quaint kind of girl, but there was a first time for everything.

Later she might have realised that relinquishing the hold paranoia held over her was dangerous.

The nights in town were quiet. She'd found herself a home that wasn't too big, or too small, but was the perfect size for one person without being claustrophobic. All the essentials - bedroom, bathroom, laundry, kitchen. A sitting room, even, next to her office. Her office - it was so different from the offices she'd worked in before. Now, it was homely, and she loved it.

There was a life outside the Company, and she'd found it.

On the days that she remembered that, she couldn't remember why she hated Bourne so much.


End file.
